greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rod12/Archive 4
Richard Dragon I thought his name was Ricardo Diaz Junior? I might be wrong, will have to read through it again. I don't recall Red Dart or Killer Moth getting a real name mention but again, I'll have another read through. I don't mind there being a league page here, the Batman one probably needs updating. There's a Silver Monkey and I think Ojo article on the Batman wiki though. -Doomlurker (talk) 17:55, June 8, 2014 (UTC) I read the issue again and there's not actually anything that suggests his name is Ricardo Diaz Junior, that's just the way my mind works I guess, I don't really think of junior as an actual name. There definitely wasn't a mention of Red Dart or Moth's real names either. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:44, June 8, 2014 (UTC) We probably should remove the junior stuff just for now. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:20, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, you could do. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:37, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Reboot I'd probably say the same but we needed articles for the characters on there and you decided that was the most suitable wiki for them so that's where they went. The problem also is, if you were to just focus on Martian Manhunter there probably wouldn't be that many articles. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:15, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Ricardo Diaz Sr. There are only two images of him. This is the best one we could use for an infobox but it's still not great. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:36, August 31, 2014 (UTC) I have the comic digitally. It's no problem. I haven't seen Doctor Who yet. Been really busy. We could possibly do a template like "Atlantean Biology", "Kryptonian Biology" etc. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:07, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Update Thanks for that, I did have a good time in Mallorca. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:03, September 18, 2014 (UTC) I have just moved house so not had a lot of time for editing work, going to try and catch up. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:35, October 6, 2014 (UTC) DC Comics Team Books Justice League United issues are all up to date they just need linking to and I think you've been uploading the wrong issue cover as cover 1 for #5. Earth 2 issues are all up to date just need main pages to link if they don't already. Justice League I'm 2 issues behind because I'm not sure where to put #34 (Flash, Superman or Green Lantern). Futures End is back logged but I'll work on it as and when I can. I wasn't sure where to place World's End #1 either so none of those have gone up yet. And I don't think I really knew where to put Teen Titans #2 either. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:10, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Plagiarism I've been alerted to the fact that here on the Green Arrow Wiki you've been plagiarising from such sites as the DC Database, for example Green Arrow (Oliver Queen). Obviously I've got nothing to do with them, but if you don't change any of that information then we, the Arrow & The Flash Wiki, are not particularly happy to associate with a wiki that can't create their own content. —MakeShift (talk · ) 06:49, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :It's a simple fact that even possibly what should be your biggest article has been completely stolen, templates that you don't have and all. It shouldn't have to be my job to get you to update such pages, even after a solid year of it sitting there with the stolen content. If you were to actually drastically change such pages so they weren't a direct copy, we'd be happy to consider continued affiliation. However, if you're simply going to leave a page there that, heck, doesn't even reference the DC Database as its source, then we'd really reconsider affiliating with a site that duplicates another site. —MakeShift (talk · ) 02:02, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I think you're taking my messages extremely out of context, as they're not exactly non-calm. In regards to the template, you seem to have misunderstood me. What I meant was that on pages such as the Oliver Queen one, you've copied over the entire page, which means you've also copied the use of a template on that page, but it's redundant as you yourself do not have the template on this wiki. I completely understand that you don't have enough time to update them all, and that's completely fine, but that doesn't refute the fact that pages are still entirely duplicates of DC Database's ones. Once you're up for cleaning up various parts of your wiki and making it original content, we'd be more than happy to affiliate, but for now perhaps not, with both the Green Arrow and The Flash wikis. But of course, we're not power-crazy morons, we have no reason to block you, why would you think such a thing? —MakeShift (talk · ) 02:43, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Really it'll be removing each other's wordmarks from main pages. Course, you're more than welcome to keep the links to our site if you wish, though obviously we don't immediately link to either of the two sites anyway. As for the midseason finale, I completely loved them both a lot! —MakeShift (talk · ) 03:33, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::You're more than welcome to link to us if you please. I don't think I really mind the whole mind control idea. Malcolm is definitely manipulative like that, so it seems only right that he'd so heartlessly force her to do it. —MakeShift (talk · ) 03:55, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Convergence I hadn't really thought about putting the crossover on our wikis so I'm happy to ignore it. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:38, December 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Question Well considering they've actually stated that they are in continuity, yes. But I feel as if they don't have to reference past events for it to be canon. Oliver doesn't ever mention his time away, yet it's still in continuity with present day, so this is just as canon! —MakeShift (talk · ) 10:13, December 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Jeff Lemire's Green Arrow Run I've not actually read any of it, so unfortunately I really can't say anything for it. But more DC characters are always welcome additions, so long as they aren't just thrown in for the heck of it! —MakeShift (talk · ) 09:09, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year I did see your messages, I've just been very busy, not sure we should delete them because we put a lot of work into them. I got Arrow season 1 and 2 on DVD as well as the first 2 volumes of the Arrow comics but that was about it unless you count Guardians of the Galaxy on DVD and superhero related merchandise. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:45, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Message-Archives